Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices become the mainstream products in the market because of the excellent performance and the mature technology thereof. According to the type of light source, LCD devices are classified into transmissive type, reflective type and transflective (also called semi-transmissive semi-reflective) type.
A LCD device mainly comprises a color filter substrate and an array substrate which are assembled and aligned with each other, and a liquid crystal filled therebetween. The existing reflective and transflective LCD devices are applicable in outdoor so as to make use of ambient light sufficiently, i.e. external light is reflected to provide whole (reflective) or part (transflective) of light source required for displaying image. Both reflective LCD device and transflective LCD device have a plurality of pixel areas, each of which comprises a plurality of sub-pixel areas. In the reflective display devices, each sub-pixel area is a reflective area; in the transflective display devices, each sub-pixel area comprises a transmissive area and a reflective area. During the working process of reflective and transflective LCD devices, external light entered into the reflective area passes through the liquid crystal layer and the color filter substrate twice, which causes partial loss of the light and therefore a relatively low utilization of the external light especially in the case that the external light is weak. As a result, there is a problem that the display quality is not high in display devices.